Bleeding Love
by ElezickTemamery
Summary: This the time when Zick and Elena, kissed both! Will Teddy and Lay will happen to them also?


Bleeding Love

**As always IDOMA! (I don't own Monster Allergy)**

Chapter I: The Song

Zick is waiting outside, for Elena…

"What took you so long?"

"Um, I just made some conversations with my siblings."

"Oh, come on. Let's go Teddy, Bobby and Lay is here waiting for us."

When Elena trips down from the medium sized rock…

"Elena, watch your step!"

(Elena screams)

One, two, three! Smooch! Zick and Elena kissed, the three saw them really kissed. Zick felt her kiss, so does her. They both closed their eyes, and began to feel it. Then the song Bleeding Love (To Zick: Bleeding Love, Jesse McCartney. To Elena: Bleeding Love, Leona Lewis) begin to play in their minds.

(Form Zick's and Elena minds)

Bleeding Love (Jess McCartney and Leona Lewis)

Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain, Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain, Time starts to pass Before you know It you're frozen  
But something happened For the very first time With you  
My heart melts Into the ground Found something true And everyone's Looking round Thinking I'm going crazy

(Pre - Chorus)

But I don't care what they say I'm in love with you  
they try to pull me away  
but they don't know, the truth  
My heart's crippled, By the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

(Chorus)

Keep bleeding, Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, Keep; keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear, But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds, Fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt, Yet I know that the goal Is to keep me from falling  
But nothings greater, Than the rush that comes With your embrace

And in this, world of loneliness I see your face,  
Yet everyone around me Thinks That I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe

(Repeat Chorus)

And it's draining all of me  
Oh, they find it, Hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see

'Cause I don't care what they say I'm in love with you  
they try to pull me away  
but they don't know, the truth  
My heart's crippled, By the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

(Chorus)

(Music Fades)

"_Why did she do that?"_

"_Why did he do that?"_

They both know that they maybe meant for each other. Zick felt when he kissed her; he felt that they were "married" and he loved her. While in Elena, she felt she's in heaven, taking Zick as her "spouse". They both felt that they were "married". They were really meant for each other.

"Z-Zick…"

"What?"

"You can stop kissing me now."

"Alright."

"Zick you didn't really do it, do you?"

"The what?"

"You kissed! I don't believe it!"

"You guys, didn't see that don't you?"

"Are kidding? You two are meant for each other!"

"Bobby, you also didn't see that didn't you?"

"We all saw it!"

"Okay, okay. Let's go. It doesn't mean that we smooched; it doesn't mean that we were MFEO."

"MFEO?"

"Made For Each Other. So please just pretend it never happened."

"Oh, well."

To Be CoNtInUeD….

Chapter II: Closed off from Love

**ASAP: Please Review this, what happens if the two girls and three boys were wearing skating outfits? Great Luck! Please read this!**

"Hey, Potato!"

"Don't call me Potato! I have a name!"

"And that's Potato!"

"Alright, that's it! Here's your ribbon! Now you're Teddy Bear!"

(Everybody laugh but him)

"Okay, I don't want this ribbon! And I'm not Teddy Bear either!"

"You're not Teddy Bear; you're just a stuff toy. Will somebody hug him?"

"NO ONE!"

"Awww, how sad!"

"Don't remind me!"

"So, what we were supposed to do?"

"Uh, go to the mall?"

"Let's head for it!"

"Uh, Lay, we don't where."

"I do, follow me."

"So much for her, I think you're in love with her."

"Am not! Zick how will I, I mean how will she love me, without knowing me as well?"

"Simple, just find out if she loves you."

"How?"

"Just ask her or do anything to make her prove that she loves you."

"Are crazy? I can't do that!"

"Oh, yes, you can. Just do your best."

"Okay. I'll come along with her now."

"Do your best!"

"You said it already!"

"Ha, ha, ha!"

"Zick, come on!"

After they went at the mall, they saw at the skating rink, so many people (Or lovers) are skating there. Elena wants to ask Zick if they wanted to skate and so does Lay asking Teddy.

"Hey, guys! Look!"

"What is it, Bobby?"

"Wanna skate?"

"We sure want to!"

"Who'll pay it?"

"I will. Anyhow where's the entrance?"

"At the left."

"Okay."

After Zick paying the skating hour, they wear their skating boots.

"Hey, Bobby! A little help here please? It's too tight!"

"I'm still wearing it!"

"Can somebody help me?"

"Ugh. I will do that for you."

"Lay? No, no, no, I don't need any help."

"Okay, then."

"Okay, okay! I DO NEED HELP!"

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to, unravel the laces at the blades."

"Okay. Do really need to do that?"

"The what?"

"Never mind. There it's all done."

"Thanks, Lay."

"Don't mind it. Come on, let's skate."

Elena and Lay changed their clothes. Lay wears a white stockings and pink leotard with butterflies and flowers, and Elena wears also a white stockings and a blue leotard with white snowflakes and snowman dancing.

"Now, let's go."

"Lay, are sure that, they won't be seeing our 'flawless' legs whenever we wear stockings?"

"I'm not sure let's go."

At Zick, Teddy and Bobby's Side…

"So were gonna be like this?"

"I'm sure."

"Zick, are sure about this?"

"Of course, Bobby."

When they saw them…

"Total wow!"

"Zick, what do mean tota… whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"What's up?"

"Uh, are you sure you like that? _Teddy, snap out of it! She's just wearing that! Okay, that's the time I'll skate with her!"_

"Now, Teddy… Teddy? Hello? Earth to Teddy?

To Be CoNtInUeD…

Chapter III: The Loving Skaters

They all skate, but unfortunately Lay and Elena, were frightened 'because they might fall down, they holding at the corner of the skating rink. The three boys were okay 'because they were a little balanced enough.

"Elena, why aren't you skating?"

"Lay, why are you still there?"

"Zick, I might fall down! And I think the ice will melt!"

"She has a point, Teddy! I don't wanna fall down in front of every body!"

"Awww, come on! Every one can do it!"

"Yeah, Bobby it's because it's easy for you!"

**Zick and Elena's Side:**

"Okay, Elena, take my hand. I'll help you how to skate."

"Zick! I might slip down!"

"Just hold my hand alright? And you'll be okay. Now grab my hand."

"Okay. Just don't make me fall down."

_"I hope we'll get along. As always."_

"Are okay Zick?"

"Uh, what?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now let's begin."

**Teddy and Lay's Side:**

"Lay, come on. It's just a big challenge. Now, hold my hand."

"Are you crazy? I'm not gonna hold you're hand!"

"Trust me! If Bobby and I can do it, you can do it. Now do it."

"Uh, alright!"

"There, are you confident now?"

"Yeah. Just don't let me go."

"_Oh no! Lay, could this be love? Why do I need to teach you this? I wish you could love me."_

"You said something, Teddy?"

"No, no, no. Uh, let's do the first step. Okay, try to stand on your feet, do you fall down?"

"Uh, no."

"Okay, hold my hand and we'll skate both. Take my hand."

"Okay, just don't push me."

**Zick and Elena's Side:**

"Okay, I'll teach all tricks that I know."

"What's that?"

"One – foot skate trick. First balance within one foot then skate, next, use right foot to move your foot along with you, last is you must lift left foot then use the right foot to use it as your 'wheel'. It's like a scooter that's used to move. Try it, I hold you."

"Okay."

"Zick, you're not gonna let me go will ya?"

"I'm not, so let's start."

**Teddy and Lay's Side:**

"Okay, Lay. Ready to go? My first trick is the swan glance skate."

"What kind of skate is that?"

"First, lift your foot slowly, next is that you glide like a swan before that, skate very fast as you can, next is raise your arms flowingly, then next is that, skate with stance, don't forget that you need to balance your body. Last is that spin gracefully."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. What's it? Well, never mind. Just hold my hand, you won't fall down."

"As you wish."

"Teddy, you're not gonna let me fall would you?"

"I won't. So let's start."

**Zick and Elena's Side:**

"Zick, hey! Why are you letting me go?"

"You're doing well! Now I'm letting you go, just balance!"

_"Zick! Why did you let me go? Now I'm gonna fall down! _Zick I can't balance! I AM gonna fall down!_"_

"You think you can't balance, the more of your falling will be even worse! Just balance!"

"All right! Now, one foot balanced which is skating, right foot moved along, lift left foot, use right foot as the 'wheel'. Imagine that I'm playing scooter! Zick, I hope you're watching!"

"Excellent! Magnificent! You're doing it right!"

"Hey, I can do it! Thanks, Zick!"

"I know I can teach her well. Now, Elena let's do it both!"

"All right, I hope we don't both fall!"

**Teddy and Lay's Side:**

"Now, I'll let you go!"

"Wait, don't let me go! I'll be outbalanced!"

"You won't. Now do it, on your own!"

"Wait! Okay, Lay, I guess I'm on my own now! Lift right feet slowly, glide as a white swan, skate as fast I can, raise arms flowingly, skate with any kind of stance, need to remember balance. Teddy, I hope you're watching! Aaaah, I'm gonna fall down!"

"No, Lay you're not falling down! You're okay!"

"What?"

"You're doing well!"

"I CAN DO IT! Thanks, Teddy Bear! I mean Teddy!"

"Now let's do it both!"

To Be CoNtInUeD…


End file.
